Le dernier espoir
by Telika
Summary: La dernière Bataille est pour demain ! C’est leur dernière nuit à tous ! L’espoir est en Harry alors quelle est cette ombre qui passe sur ses yeux et qui trouble Draco ? OS, Slash d'un couple bien connu


**Titre** : Le dernier espoir

**Auteur** : Telika

**Disclaimer** : Pas n'a moi même mais à J.K.Rowling

**Couple** : Oh !… Je sais pas…

**Rating** : M : signifiant des scènes explicites entre Hommes donc Homophobes passez votre chemin, merci !

**Résumé **: La dernière Bataille est pour demain ! C'est leur dernière nuit à tous ! L'espoir est en Harry alors quelle est cette ombre qui passe sur ses yeux et qui trouble Draco ?

_Bijour à tous !_

_Voici ma première fanfic ! _

_Comme il est dit plus haut c'est sur Harry Potter ! _

_Je ne suis pas très habitués dans les fics en dehors de tous livres ou animes mais j'ai voulu tenter le coup. Et d'après ma bêta-lectrice, Laku-san, c'est une belle histoire. J'ai eut l'idée de cette fic d'un coup. Et heureusement, j'ai réussi à l'écrire jusqu'au bout. _

_Je ne vous dirais rien de plus concernant cette fic. A vous de devinez au fur et à mesure qu'elle est cette ombre. _

_Je vous préviens que ce n'est qu'un OS donc pas de suite. _

_Bonne lecture !_

_Italique : Pensées des personnages_

_(NdT : Note de l'auteur)_

_(Ndl : Note de Laku-san)_

_Allez ! Tous en selle pour ce superbe One shot mes amis ! Laku-san_

* * *

**_Le dernier espoir _**

Le ciel était gris. Comme un pâle jour d'hiver. Or c'était le printemps dans quelques jours. Mais ce jour semblait tout autre que les précédents. L'on avait l'impression que tout était en suspend. Comme si tout attendait ce qui allait arriver avec une grande inquiétude. Le cri des oiseaux se faisait rare, le lac était d'un calme hallucinant, seul le vent froid, presque glacé était là, gelant tout sur son passage comme pour que tout reste ainsi.

Ce jour annonçait la prochaine bataille. Celle du Bien contre le Mal. Celle de la survie des peuples de la Terre. Celle des Sorciers face aux Mangemorts. Celle de Harry Potter contre Lord Voldemort. Le toute dernière bataille. Il y avait eut tellement d'affrontements entre les différents camps mais tous savaient que ce serait la dernière. Les Mangemorts voyaient le monde noir, sans vie, et aduleraient leur Maître noir. Tandis que les autres croyaient que la vie perdurerait et ovationnerait le Sauveur du Monde Magique.

Cela faisait 17 ans qu'un bébé avait détruit l'une des plus grand et des plus terrifiants sorciers connus à ce jour. Mais il n'avait pas réellement était détruit et attendait patiemment son retour pour sa vengeance. Sa vengeance contre ce petit être qui lui avait tout prit. Mais ce bébé avait grandit. Il était une légende, comme le Lord Noir, mais bien plus réel que ce dernier. Beaucoup d'épreuves se sont succédaient pour cet enfant, aujourd'hui devenu aussi puissant que le Mal. Et tous savaient que ce serait un combat entre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et celui-qui-a-survécu.

Un jeune homme assez grand, les cheveux presque blancs et le regard gris descendait les marches du dernier replis des forces du Bien : le collège de Poudlard. Draco Malfoy (Ndl : Kyaaaaaa ! Bave), fils de Lucius Malfoy Mangemort et ancien bras droit de Voldemort, avait décidé d'intégrer la résistance. Beaucoup en furent étonnés car tous croyaient qu'il finirait comme son père. Mais il ne voulait pas finir comme lui. Désormais en prison, laissé tombé par un Maître complètement fou, il n'en avait pas envie et avait préférait rejoindre l'Armée de Dombledore, le directeur de l'école et l'un des plus grands sorciers jamais vécus au même titre que Voldemort ou Harry Potter.

Il contemplait ce qui, bientôt, serait un champ de bataille : l'immensité du parc de l'école. Il savait que bientôt le combat final ce ferait ici où toute la résistance était rassemblée. Comment cela allait tourner, il ne le savait pas. Ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait peur, mais rien ne laissait paraître le moindre sentiment sur son visage de glace. C'était l'un des nombreux savoir-faire de la famille Malfoy. Tout en regardant le parc, un sourire quelque peu sadique se fit sur son visage. Le garçon qui a survécu, le futur Sauveur du Monde Magique et d'ailleurs, le grand Harry Potter avançait vers le château. Une jubilation sans nom était née en lui. Ce qu'il adorait le plus c'était embêter le pauvre petit garçon qui attirait toute l'attention de tout le monde. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait le détestait pour cela.

Harry arriva à la hauteur de Draco et chose étonnante, il s'y arrêta et le regarda d'un regard froid. Ce fut le blond qui parla en premier.

« Potter »

« Malfoy ! Tu n'es pas encore parti te cacher dans un coin comme la vermine que tu es ? »

« Oh Potter ! Potter ! Serait on de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui ? Est ce le fait que tu va devenir après le garçon qui a survécu, le Sauveur du Monde Magique ? Cela te tournerait-il la tête ? », lui dit-il un rictus de mépris sur les lèvres.

Une ombre passa dans les yeux émeraudes, d'habitude pleine d'énergie, qui déstabilisa quelque peu le jeune Malfoy. C'était quelque chose d'étrange qu'il avait du mal à comprendre et à mettre un nom dessus. Leurs deux regards froids étaient fixés l'un à l'autre.

« Mal… »

« Harry ! Harry ! Te voilà ! On te cherchait partout. Je crois avoir trouver un sort encore plus puissant que les autres pour créer une barrière magique… »

« Attends Hermione, il faut d'abord qu'il subisse son entraînement avec le Professeur Rogue. Tu sais qu'il est de plus en plus remonté et… »

« Mais arrête Ron, je sais tout cela mais … »

_Ils peuvent pas se taire cinq minutes ces deux là,_ _on aurait la paix_, pensa Draco.

« Mr Potter, dit une voix quelques peu autoritaire. Vous êtes attendu dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore depuis cinq minutes. Voudriez-vous vous dépêcher s'il vous plait ? »

« Oui professeur MacGonagall ! »

« Et bien Potter je vois que tu es très occupé, amuses toi bien ! » lui dit-il en lui faisant un sourire mauvais.

Harry se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard à vous glacer sur place. Mais il n'y avait pas que cela, autre chose animait ses yeux. (Ndl : Serait-ce de l'amouuuur ? NdT : Jocker !) Draco ne sut rien faire pour riposter à cela. Il le regarda simplement monter les marches et rejoindre le petit monde qui n'arrêtait pas de brailler, car c'était bien le mot, tout autour de lui.

« Tu as toujours été si bizarre Potter », dit il pour lui-même.

Sentant un courant d'air glacé le parcourir et le faire frissonner, il décida de rentrer dans le château, qui bien qu'il fut très ancien, était toujours chaud et accueillant. Personne ne le savait ou ne le faisait remarquer, sous peine de subir _l'Avada Kedavra, _que Darco Malfoy adorait cet endroit qui était bien plus accueillant son Manoir familial si froid de toute vie. Il parcourut le grand hall puis pris un escalier qui descendait dans les cachots, là où se trouvait le repère des Serpentards, sa Maison.

Il entra dans les lieux. Heureusement la salle commune était vide. Tous se trouvaient aux différents entraînements leur permettant de vivre un peu plus longtemps face aux Mangemorts. Il savait de par son père, que ces êtres aux longues capes noires étaient redoutables. Ce n'étaient que des assassins comme son père. Ils n'étaient surtout que des pantins à la solde de leur Maître complètement fêlé. Si quelqu'un lui demandait quelle était pour lui l'issue de la guerre, il dirait que c'est le Lord Noir qui gagnerait. Mais en fait, il avait l'espoir que ce soit le garçon aux cheveux indomptables qui gagnerait comme beaucoup d'ailleurs. Mais cela personne ne le savait et il se cachait bien de le dire. Il avait sa réputation comme quoi il était la Némésis de Harry à sauvegarder. Mais il avait été entraîné avec tous les autres à avoir confiance et en croire en ce jeune homme qu'il détestait. Il avait vu de quoi il était capable. Il savait qu'il gagnerait, enfin il l'espérait.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette ombre noire qui était passée dans les yeux verts. Cela l'intriguait. Quelque chose n'allait pas et ce n'était pas le moment que cela se produise avec la guerre si proche d'eux. Personne ne savait quand elle aurait lieu mais tous savaient que peu en reviendraient. Mais chacun voulait porter sa contribution, même lui, à sa manière.

C'est le regard plongé dans le feu crépitant, que ses amis Serpentards le trouvèrent. Tous revenaient de leurs entraînements. Ils semblaient quelques peu épuisés mais chacun d'eux avait une lueur dans les yeux. Une lueur de confiance, d'engagement, de détermination. Un frisson parcouru le blond en les voyant. Ils avaient tous cette détermination quoiqu'il arrive. Même s'ils avaient peur, elle était là.

« Et bien Draco qu'est ce que tu fais là perdu dans tes pensées ? », demanda Blaise Zabini.

« Oh! mon petit Draco tu penses à moi n'est ce pas ? », lui demanda Pansy Parkinson en se jetant sur lui tout en riant.

« Mais oui bien sur comment ne pourrais je ne pas penser à toi, très chère ! » Lui rétorqua-t-il avec un petit rictus. Tout deux étaient destinés à se marier mais aucun des deux ne le désirait. Pansy préférait être avec Blaise tandis que lui ne voulait que sa liberté. Ils faisaient souvent ce petit manège rien que pour s'amuser.

« Oh ma Pansy chérie, comment oses tu me faire cela à moi qui t'es tout offert, dit le grand aux cheveux noirs en tombant à genoux dans une pose des plus dramatique.

« Mais Blaise tu sais au combien je t'aime mais bon Draco passe avant ! » Et dans la salle commune des Serpentards une grande vague de rire résonna. Ils avaient besoin de décompresser et quoi de mieux que de rire. Même si souvent c'était plus des rires nerveux qu'autre chose. Mais cela faisait du bien et tout le monde, même lui, Draco Malfoy, en avait besoin.

« Oui bon c'est pas tout cela mais si on allait manger. Ce n'est pas que vos histoires à l'eau de rose ne m'amuse pas mais mon ventre lui ne l'entend pas de cette manière » avait dit Millicent Bulstrode. Ce n'était pas une grande mangeuse alors quand elle disait ce genre de choses c'est qu'évidemment c'était un cas de force majeure.

Tous rirent une nouvelle fois puis prirent la direction de la Grande Salle pour manger. Ils y arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, tous morts de rire. Et comme à leur habitude, leur entrée fut très remarquée. Qui ne remarquait pas la cour du Prince des Serpentard, qui faisait l'honneur de manger avec les autres mortels. C'était toujours ce sentiment qui subsistait quand on les voyait arriver dans la salle. Mais ce coir là, tous les regardaient quelques peu ahuris de les voir rire de bon cœur et ce phénomène se propagea très rapidement à toute la salle. Autant aux quatre tables, Serdaigle, Pouffsoufle, Griffondor que Serpentard qu' à celle des Professeurs de Poudlard.

Les professeurs de DFCM et de métamorphose étaient tout sourire à cette vision, tandis que le Professeur des Potions, Mr Rogue, eut un petit rictus qui se voulait souriant mais qui ne donna pas l'effet escompté. (Ndl : Mdr, le jour où il rira, je me fais nonne !) D'autres personnes qui ne faisaient pas partie des élèves, ni des professeurs comme les parents par exemple se trouvaient avec leurs enfants ou encore d'autres personnes étaient installées à des tables rajoutées. On aurait crut que la Grande Salle , qui semblait déjà immense avait été agrandie. Peut être que c'était le cas, qui sait.

Le Professeur Dumbledore regardait l'assistance avec un petit sourire qui devint soudain tout autre, grave. Il se leva et alla vers un petit pupitre. A ce mouvement tous se figèrent et le regardèrent. Un grand silence se fit entendre dans tout le château.

« Très chers élèves et très chers convives. Beaucoup de choses sont arrivées et vont bientôt arriver. Cet endroit qui fut jadis une école se voit aujourd'hui être l'un des derniers berceaux de la résistance. Ce soir je préfère vous parler directement. Vous savez que la bataille est proche, en fait elle est bien plus proche que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer. Demain sera le dernier jour du monde que nous avons connu. »

Un grand froid parcourut toute l'assemblée. Autant les élèves que les professeurs, que les fantômes ou encore les elfes de maison. Personne n'émit le moindre bruit mais tous étaient terrorisés. Cela se sentait. Draco aussi sentit un long frisson luis parcourir l'échine. Il posa son regard sur la table des Griffondor et il pouvait voir la peur dans leur regard. Eux les plus courageux avaient peur. Mais était ce si anormal que cela ? Il regarda Harry qui avait baissé la tête vers son repas.

« Je préfère vous le dire tout de suite plutôt que vous soyez devant le fait accomplit. Vous avez tous montrer votre détermination et votre engagement dans cette guerre et dans le fait de vouloir continuer à arpenter cette Terre. Cela sera des plus difficile mais tous, nous donnerons le meilleur de nous même. Seul l'espoir pourra nous permettra de vaincre le Mal », à ces mots il porta son regard sur Harry qui ne releva pas la tête.

« J'ai décidé ce soir de vous offrir une dernière nuit d'innocence à tous. Ainsi cela vous aidera dans votre combat. Car partir en guerre la peur au ventre est une force qui nous guide mais vivre et combattre avec de merveilleux souvenirs en tête l'est plus encore. Pour cela je vous demande, même si cela peut paraître difficile de vous amuser pour cette dernière nuit. »

Sur ces mots de nombreuses victuailles apparurent sur les tables. De la musique se fit entendre. Tout le monde regardait sans vraiment voir ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux. Puis on entendit un « à l'attaque ! » qui fit tout le monde sursauter et se retourner vers les personnes qui avaient dit cela. C'était les jumeaux Weasley qui s'étaient littéralement jeté sur la pauvre nourriture qui n'avait rien demandé. Leur mère se mit à les rouspéter alors qu'ils s'empiffraient. Puis tous se mirent à rire devant ce spectacle.

Il n'y a qu'eux pour détendre une atmosphère aussi lourde, pensa Draco qui ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était de bon cœur tout comme la salle mais seul un des convives n'étaient pas de la fête. Les émeraudes semblaient éteintes mais peu le remarquaient. Mais lui, oui, ils les avaient tellement vu briller quand ils s'affrontaient.

HPDMHPDM

Le repas dura plus de deux heures où tous s'amusèrent comme si de rien n'était. La Bierre-au-beurre et le Whisky-Pur-Feu n'étaient sans doute pas pour rien. Dumbledore préférait les voir une dernière fois, tous s'amuser, que ruminer et perdre espoir toute la nuit et réduire à néant ce peu d'espoir qui leur restait. Après le repas les tables disparurent pour faire apparaître une piste de danse. On se serait crut au bal de Noël. Bien que certain réprimèrent ce choix de faire le fête la veille d'une bataille aussi importante, beaucoup se laissèrent aller à danser. Si cela devait être leur dernière nuit autant en profiter, vous ne pensez pas ? (Ndl : Voui v)

Hermione et Ron dansaient ensemble tandis que les jumeaux avaient trouvés de parfaites jeune filles. La musique semblait envoûtante car tous y allaient de son mouvement. Peut être était ce un maléfice de notre grand sorcier en tout cas seuls la joie et le bonheur emplissaient la pièce. Le plafond magique représentait la nuit étincelante de mille feux et une lune, semblant bienveillante, les surveillait. Heureusement que Rémus Lupin, l'un des lycanthrope de la troupe, avait pris sa potion. En fait il ne pouvait l'oublier car Rogue le lui faisait rappeler presque toutes les heures quand les nuits de pleines lunes arrivaient.

Ils avaient surmontés leur animosités réciproques pour devenir amis. (Ndl : Non ! OO) Bien qu'en public ils ne s'en tenaient qu'au strict minimum, des rumeurs disaient qu'ils en étaient bien plus. (Ndl : …Oo? NdT : du calme Laku, les choses changent c'est normal !)) Mais personne n'avait envie de s'immiscer dans la vie du professeur de potions aux critiques acerbes et au loup-garou avec de trop grandes dents à leur goût. Cependant ce soir bien qu'ils soient en public, ils semblaient s'entendre à merveille, enfin si l'on pouvait dire. Draco les regardait avec un certain intérêt. Dire qu'ils les avaient toujours connus en guerre ces deux là. La guerre faisait de drôles de choses.

Le blond parcouru la salle de son regard glacé. Une fille s'avançait sur lui pour l'inviter à danser semblait-il mais il lui lança un regard froid avant de sortir de la Grande Salle. Il ne supportait pas cette ambiance qui, pour lui, ne semblait que mensonge. Même ses amis Serpentards s'étaient pris au jeu. Pourtant il y a quelques temps cela les auraient fait vomir et ils auraient tout fait pour casser cette ambiance. (Ndl ; Serpentard à donf ! Ouais ! Yataaaah ! Allez on fout le dawaaaaa ! NdT : Elle devient incontrolable !TT) Mais là il les voyait s'amuser autant avec les Poufsouffles qu'avec les Griffondor. Encore l'impact de la guerre.

Il commença à arpenter l'un des nombreux couloirs du château et finalement s'assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre donnant sur le lac. Il contemplait la beauté du paysage. Même s'il critiquait beaucoup de choses, il ne pouvait nier le fait de la splendeur des lieux mais en bon Malfoy personne ne le saurait. Une ombre sembla se diriger vers le lac. Il l'examina de plus près. Il avait reconnut la silhouette et se souvint qu'il ne l'avait plus vu depuis le repas auquel il semblait d'ailleurs peu présent. L'image de l'ombre dans ses yeux lui revint en tête. Il sauta de son perchoir et se dirigea avec hâte vers le lieu où se trouvait sa némésis.

Il arriva près de l'endroit où se tenait Harry quelques minutes après. Il le voyait sur la rive du lac à regarder un point invisible. Malfoy était cacher par quelques buissons. (Ndl : MDR)

« Que me veux tu Malfoy ? »

Ledit jeune homme fut surprit qu'il le reconnaissance alors qu'il ne s'était même pas retourné. Mais pourquoi continuer à s'étonner du Survivant ?

« Tes pouvoirs seraient si grands que tu peux voir derrière toi, Potter ? » Dit-il en sortant de sa cachette. Le brun se retourna vers lui et put voir la colère se peindre sur son visage.

« Tu porte trop de Parfum Malfoy. Fais gaffe où tu risque de vite te faire tuer demain ! » lui lança-t-il avec un petit rictus amer. Cela fit frissonner le blond.

« Mais de quoi devrais-je avoir peur vu que le grand Harry Potter est là pour nous sauver ? » Il vit une nouvelle fois cette ombre dans ses yeux émeraudes. De plus en plus il se demandait si quelque chose ne le tracassait pas.

On croirait qu'il n'a plus confiance en lui… Non je dirais autre chose… Mais quelque chose qui le perturbe au plus au point…

« Depuis quand te soucis tu de ce que je peux ressentir ? »

Le blond resta stupéfait de surprise comment savait-il cela ?

« Tu … Tu peux… »

« Oui effectivement ! »

« Mais de quel droit de permets tu de lire dans mes pensées ? » Eructa-t-il.

« Oh arrêtes tu veux ? Tu as fait bien pire alors arrêtes avec tes simagrées ? » La colère se réveillait de plus en plus au sein du jeune garçon. Sa magie semblait l'entourer, comme une bulle et regorgeait d'énergie. Le blond leva les bras en signe de paix.

Harry se retourna vers le lac. Il semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion. Draco le regardait fixement ne sachant que faire. C'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Lui, le grand Draco Malfoy, (Ndl :se prosterne) ne savait quoi dire. Mais il redoutait la moindre réaction de son vis à vis. L'énerver pour un rien ne rimerait à rien alors que la bataille n'était qu'à quelques heures et que la tension se faisait de plus en plus présente.

A-t-il trouvé un moyen de vaincre le Lord Noir ? J'aimerais le lui demander mais je n'ose pas… Comme j'aimerais lui parler mais je n'ose pas…

« Alors ne parle pas… s'il te plaît ! » Draco se maudit d'avoir oublié qu'il lisait dans les pensées mais il fut surprit par cette demande. Cependant il ne passa pas outre et garda le silence et essaya de ne pas y penser. Finalement le brun se retourna vers lui puis s'assit par terre dans l'herbe quelques peu mouillée.

« Je te propose une chose : juste pour cette nuit soyons amis et non ennemis. » lui demanda-t-il toujours les yeux rivés sur le lac. « Des ennemis j'en ai à revendre et bien plus terrifiant que toi alors cessons cela au moins pour cette nuit. »

Draco regarda le dos du jeune homme puisqu'il ne pouvait voir son visage. Se moquait-il de lui ? Pourtant il ne le pensait absolument pas. Et il se demanda si ce revirement de situation ne signifiait pas quelque chose de particulier. Il s'assit donc à côté du jeune homme et se mit lui aussi à regarder la surface calme du lac. En fait cette situation ne l'embêtait pas le moins du monde. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint la résistance il avait voulu créer un semblant d'amitié avec le Survivant tout comme ses amis l'avaient fait. Mais cela avait été plus fort que lui et il n'avait pas pu faire ce dont il avait vraiment envie .

« J'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui ne me voit pas comme un messie ou ce genre de chose. » Draco ne bougea pas son regard. « Et pour répondre à ta question, oui j'ai trouvé un moyen de vaincre Voldemort. » Le blond se retourna vivement vers Harry alors qu'un frisson parcourrait tout son corps. Rien que le fait d'entendre ce nom le terroriser au plus au point. Mais quand il vit le visage calme de sa Némésis, cela le calma.

« Je paries que Dumbledore, les professeurs et tout tes amis doivent sauter de joie. Ils ont du décortiquer tout ton plan dans le moindre détail. »

« Ils ne savent strictement rien ! » Puis il planta son regard dans celui gris acier. Malfoy put voir l'ombre bien présente. « Ils ne comprendraient pas donc ce n'est pas la peine ! »

Un nouveau frisson parcouru le corps du blond. De multiples questions lui venaient à l'esprit mais rien ne sorti de sa bouche. Ses suppositions fusaient dans son esprit mais rien ne traversaient la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Tu dis qu'ils ne comprendraient pas mais je suis sur que tes amis diraient le contraire. Ils sont toujours à tes petits soins, à voir comment tu vas… »

« Justement ! » Un nouveau frisson parcourut le corps du fils unique Malfoy.

« Mais je suis sûr que Dumbledore ferait tout pour toi. Tu es son petit protégé ! Il n'a cessé de te couver depuis ta naissance. »

« Ce n'est qu'un vieux fou ! » A ses paroles , le blond le regarda complètement stupéfait d'entendre le grand Harry Potter parler ainsi de celui qu'il considérait comme le plus grand sorcier au monde. Harry se leva avec une petite pierre dans la main. « Je ne suis que son bras armé. Je n'ai jamais été vu autrement. Protégé ? Laisse moi rire. Je n'aurais jamais vécu ce que j'ai vécu pendant 11 ans s'il c'était réellement soucié de moi. » Il lança la pierre à la surface du lac qui ondula sous se contact. « C'est simplement parce qu'il savait que Voldemort réapparaîtrait pour me tuer qu'il s'est « inquiété » pour moi. Il sait depuis bien longtemps plus de choses que nous ne le pensons. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il sache mon plan. Mais de toute façon comme d'habitude il laisse faire, en n'intervenant pas. »

Draco pouvait sentir la haine peu à peu augmenter autour du jeune homme à la chevelure indisciplinée. Le doute commençait à l'envahir mais ses idées étaient encore trop floues et dispersées pour qu'il comprenne quelque chose. Peut être ne voulait-il simplement pas comprendre ? Il se leva également et se plaça aux côtés du sauveur. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux puis Harry s'éloigna un peu tout en longeant la rive. Draco continuait à regarder le point fixe imaginaire en face de ses yeux.

« N'as tu jamais voulu que tout soit différent ? Que toute cette putain de guerre n'existe pas ? Que certaines choses ou personnes n'existent pas ? » continua le jeune homme.

« Si, bien sur ! Cette guerre n'apporte rien de bon. Elle m'a enlevé beaucoup de chose et fait croire en d'autres. Mais malheureusement quoiqu'on fasse nous sommes obligés d'aller jusqu'où bout même si on doit y laisser notre vie. » Un léger soupir se fit entendre du coté de Harry. « Tous s'amusent et essaient d'oublier l'inévitable et pourtant elle est bien là. Et beaucoup de personnes qui nous sont chères, qui me sont chères vont disparaître, cela c'est une certitude et c'est cela qui m'angoisse ! »

Harry se retourna vivement vers Draco. Il avait l'air surpris. Le blond le remarqua bien, et fit un petit sourire.

« Et oui Harry, je ne suis pas si insensible que tu le penses. J'ai des amis sincères, enfin je crois, et je me soucis d'eux et même pour d'autres alors qu'avant tout cela m'était indifférent. Cela est peut être du à la guerre… Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu m'as demandé que l'on soit amis tout au moins pour cette nuit, alors voilà je te parle comme à un ami. Mais si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit après cette nuit je te massacre est-ce clair ? »

« Je ne le pourrais pas de toute façon ! » Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais Draco l'avait comprit. Quelque chose en lui se serrait de plus en plus. Il ne pouvait continuer à le regarder sans que ce qu'il ressentait en lui n'augmente.

« J'ai ce sentiment qui grandit de plus en plus en moi » continua le brun « De plus en plus il devient net. De plus en plus j'arrive à mettre un nom sur cela. Pendant des années je me suis posé la question de ce que je faisais ici. Seul, dans une famille de Moldus qui me déteste particulièrement. Je subissais sans comprendre. Je me disais que malgré tout un jour ma chance tournerait et que je quitterai cette enfer. Puis j'ai eut cette lettre qui me disais que j'étais admis dans la plus grande école sorcière. Mon cœur fit un bon. D'un coup j'avais une existence nouvelle qui s'offrait à moi. J'allais quitter cette enfer, c'est ce que je pensais. »

Il s'arrêta, s'assit sur l'herbe et contempla de nouveau un point fixe. Draco se rapprocha de lui et s'installa tout à côté.

« Mais quand je suis entré dans le monde Magique, quand j'ai vu toutes ces personnes qui me connaissaient, qui connaissait mon histoire, quand j'ai appris que j'étais aussi célèbre, cela me fit encore plus peur que ma famille moldu. Cependant j'étais tellement pris par l'effervescence de ce monde que j'oubliais. Mais la réapparition de Voldemort me fit comprendre que ma descente aux enfers ne faisaient que commencer. »

« Mais comment peux tu dire cela alors que tu as l'appui de tout le monde ici. Tu as des amis qui te sont précieux. Même si cela est dur tu es capable de beaucoup… »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé l'avis d'un psychiatre… »

« Non celui d'un ami, même pour une nuit ! »

« Peut être ai-je fait une erreur et que tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

« Je crois que si ! » dit d'une voix très basse le blond.

Harry comprit qu'en fin de compte il n'avait pas fait un si mauvais choix.

« Oui bien sûr j'ai une nouvelle famille qui m'a accueillit auprès d'elle. Hermione et Ron me sont très chers tout comme les Weasley ou Rémus. Mais j'ai perdu la seule famille qui me restait par ma faute. Et bien plus partiront, mais je ne le veux pas. Cela m'est inconcevable et pourtant en quelque sorte, j'ai envie de les détester. Et je crois qu'au fond de moi c'est ce que je ressens. Beaucoup me disent qu'ils m'aiment et pourtant je ne les crois pas. Ils m'aiment parce que je suis le Survivant et ils m'aimeront si je gagne demain en tant que celui qui à Vaincu. Cela me dégoûte encore plus. Mais en tant que Griffondor je ne peux laisser le monde tel quel. En fin de compte je me demande si être à Serpentard n'aurait pas été mieux. Je n'aurais pas à me soucier de tout cela. »

« Je sais que tu devais aller à Serpentard mais que tu as supplié le Choipeau Magique d'aller chez les Griffondor. Et oui je sais toujours tout. Mais sache que les Serpentards ne sont pas détachés de tout. L'amitié, les liens créés entre nous sont très fort. Autant avec ceux faisant partie de la même maison qu'avec les autres. Nous sommes peut être vicieux, et pas aussi courageux que vous mais l'honneur, quand le besoin s'en fait sentir, et plus fort que les autres. Tu devrais l'avoir comprit depuis le temps ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas je le sais ! » Un léger sourire s'afficha sur le visage aux yeux émeraudes et cela fit plaisir à Draco. « Demain beaucoup de choses changeront. (Ndl : J'adore cette phrase ! Kyaaa !) Je suis certain de cela mais beaucoup auront du mal. J'aimerais le dire à Hermione et Ron mais ils ne comprendraient pas et me feraient des conseils ou d'autres marques d'affection. Mais ils ne savent pas ce que je vis en permanence depuis 6 ans. Ils ne le comprendront jamais même s'ils disent le contraire et je ne pourrais… »

« Et tu penses que comme je suis ton pire ennemi dans cette école, que je pourrais réagir comme tu le voudrais ? » Draco avait fait exprès de couper la parole à son ex-ennemi. Harry le regarda étrangement. « Et bien oui je vais réagir autrement. Je te connais par cœur. En tant qu'ennemi tu te dois de connaître tout sur la personne que tu veux défier. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir ! » Harry hocha légèrement la tête. « Et je sais très bien ce que tu ressens et ton plan aussi. Enfin pas tout évidemment mais beaucoup ou tout au moins le résultat… » Il sentait une larme perler au coin de son œil gauche et détourna vivement la tête.

Il savait exactement ce qui allait se passer. Ses doutes s'étaient révélés exacts et son sentiment étrange qu'il ressentait depuis un moment se faisait de plus en plus présent. Pourquoi verser une larme alors que c'était son ennemi ? Mais voilà le problème c'est qu'il connaissait trop Harry Potter, plus qu'il ne voudrait. Beaucoup pensaient que son obsession envers le Survivant était du au fait qu'il devait devenir un Mangemort. Mais quelqu'un qui l'aurait vu à cet instant aurait comprit que ce n'était pas cela. Lui l'avait comprit depuis bien longtemps. C'était une obsession bien trop grande. Quoique avec Voldemort qui avait lui aussi une obsession particulière pour Harry…

Harry avait vu cette larme perler. Draco pouvait essayait de la cacher mais c'était trop tard. Harry lui attrapa le menton pour qu'il le regarde. Le blond plongea dans les yeux émeraudes qui ne montraient plus cette ombre. Draco semblait obnubilé par ses yeux.

« Je suis désolé ! » Puis le brun posa sa tête tout contre l'épaule du blond. Ce dernier passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprochait un peu plus de lui.

« Pourquoi es tu désolé ? » Demanda le blond qui retenait difficilement ses larmes.

« Parce que je pensais que cela serait différent avec toi. Mais une fois de plus j'ai fais souffrir quelqu'un, je t'ai fait souffrir. Mais tu dois me comprendre ! » Les paroles de Harry devenait plus une supplication qu'autre chose.

« Ne dis pas cela ! Ne dis pas que tu me fais souffrir. Nous sommes ainsi depuis des années. Nous le serons toujours. Tu peux voir que je ne suis pas aussi insensible que tout le monde le pense. Je ne suis pas insensible à toi ! » Sur ces mots il amena son bras autour du corps du brun pour le serrait encore plus alors que ses larmes commençaient peu à peu à couler. Harry pleurait aussi silencieusement alors qu'il tenait très fort les bras du blond. « cachés derrière nos apparences nous savons trop ce qui nous lit réellement. »

HPDMHPDM

L'ambiance avait changé depuis peu. Ils ne se disputaient plus mais s'écoutaient. Ils ne se battaient plus mais pleuraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Peut être était ce l'effet de la grande bataille ou quelque chose d'autre, de plus profond. Beaucoup de gens se demandaient s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose d'autre qui animait leur animosité. Personne ne l'avait demandé, ils n'étaient pas suicidaires à ce point. Pourtant c'était bien la réalité. Quelque chose de bien plus fort les animaient, bien plus fort que la haine. Mais aucun des deux ne voulait le comprendre dans ce sens ou tout du moins le révéler à l'autre. Mais ce soir les barrières étaient baissées. Ils savaient que c'était le moment de comprendre ce qui les rendaient si bizarres après leur confrontation, ou après un rêve dont ils n'arrivaient à se souvenir.

Harry ne voulait parler qu'à lui. Il ne voulait qu'être qu'avec lui avant ce dernier jour. Cela peu paraître quelque peu pas banal. Mais pour lui c'était tout ce qui lui importait et pourtant la culpabilité le rongeait. Il avait comprit quand le blond l'avait rejoint que tout comme lui quelque chose le gênait et il devait l'extérioriser. Il voulait le faire au moins une fois. On ne sait jamais ce que réserve l'avenir alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de l'effervescence de cette nuit. (Ndl : bah oui tiens, bonne idée !) En toute cette innocence. Il s'était dit au fur et à mesure de la conversation qu'il ne faisait que manipuler sa Némésis cependant les larmes qui parcouraient son corps, lui disaient le contraire.

Il releva son visage et planta son regard dans celui du blond. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes sans dire la moindre parole. La musique provenant du château leur parvenait. Draco ne pleurait plus. Les yeux de Harry le lui demandait. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. Harry se rapprocha et doucement recueillit une larme qui coulait sur la joue si pâle. Elle l'était encore plus, seulement éclairée par la pâle lumière qui parvenait de la Lune. Le blond ne bougea pas. Puis tout doucement les lèvres du brun se déposèrent sur celles de Draco. Le baiser fut léger mais doux. Le survivant se recula n'observant aucune réaction chez le jeune homme.

Le blond se ressaisit rapidement et avant que Harry ne recule plus loin, il l'attira rapidement contre lui pour recevoir une nouvelle fois ses lèvres si douces. Leur baiser était empli de tendresse. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure très sensuellement et Harry répondit en décollant ses lèvres. De suite une langue mutine y entra à la recherche de sa jumelle. Elles jouèrent à cache-cache quelques secondes avant de se rencontrer et de commencer un ballet qui était plus qu'intense. Les deux jeunes hommes laissait passer tout ce qu'ils ressentaient à travers ce baiser. Ils se tenaient comme s'ils avaient peur de tomber s'ils se lâchaient. Finalement ils se séparèrent par manque d'air. Leurs fronts se collèrent tout en restant les yeux fermés puis Draco ouvrit les siens en même temps que son brun. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de nicher son visage dans le cou du Survivant et le serrer tout contre lui.

« Je ne veux pas te faire du mal ! »

« Chut ! » lui dit l'héritier des Malfoy en posant son index sur les lèvres du Brun. « Pour cette nuit, juste pour cette nuit. Je t'en supplie, Harry ! » De nouveau les larmes coulaient le longs des joues légèrement rosies.

« Alors arrêtes de pleurer ! »

« Tu te rends compte dans quelle situation tu m'as mis Potter ? Je te supplie de ne pas me laisser ! » dit le blond pour changer quelque peu l'atmosphère.

« Hé Malfoy et moi alors, me laisser faire par toi ? Mais continues comme cela et tu pourrais bien le regretter ! » Il avait dit les derniers mots d'un air menaçant mais qui voulaient simplement ressembler à celui qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser lorsqu'ils se confrontaient. Seulement inconsciemment la peur revint hanter Draco.

Harry essaya de le rassurer en le prenant dans ses bras. Trop de stress s'accumulait pour tous les deux. Les nerfs étaient à fleur de peau.

« Tu comprends maintenant ! Demain tout changera, tu verras, tout changera ! »

« Je sais alors pour le moment profitons de cette nuit où tout semble plus que permis ! » Harry acquiesça, Draco lui donna un rapide baiser pour le prendre par la main et le ramener au château où il faisait bien plus chaud et où l'ambiance était festive.

Ils entrèrent rapidement dans le vieux château. Ils traversèrent le hall quand Harry stoppa l'avancée de son blond en s'arrêtant net devant le grand escalier. Draco se retourna pour savoir ce qu'il y avait et en croisant son regard il comprit. Ils montèrent alors les marches pour se retrouver devant l'entrée de la grande salle. Tous étaient à l'intérieur et s'amusaient comme des fous. Rémus essayait de faire bouger de sa chaise Rogue qui, obstinément, faisait l'enfant pour ne pas bouger. Mais c'était sans compter sur le loup-garou. Les autres professeurs discutaient joyeusement avec d'anciens élèves. Même Hagrid était de la fête. Les élèves se donnaient à cœur joie dans la danse.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient resté cachés à l'abri des regards. Ils se tenaient enlacés et regardaient tous le petit monde. Puis le brun croisa le regard du vieux sorcier. Ce ne fut qu'un bref regard mais Harry sut qu'il les avaient vus. Puis Dumbledore fit comme si de rien n'était. Le Survivant sentit une douleur au niveau de sa poitrine quand il jeta un regard à toute l'assemblée. Draco sentit le malaise de son compagnon. Il s'écarta un peu de lui en lui prenant la main et le tira pour l'éloigner de tout cela. Harry se laissa faire gentiment. Ils ne virent pas un couple les observer. Un triste sourire passa sur leurs visages et sans rien se dire prirent la direction de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre leurs amis.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes après dans le couloir des appartements des Préfets en Chef. Draco l'était avec Hermione Granger. Cela l'avait rebuté au début mais après , à force de la côtoyer, il découvrit que c'était une fille des plus intelligentes en plus d'être un Mademoiselle-Je-Sais-Tout. De plus il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas en reste pour s'amuser malgré son statut de préfète. Mais il comprenait aussi le choix de Harry de ne rien lui dire de son plan. Elle lui dirait que c'est dangereux et tout un tas de trucs qui ne pourrait que le déstabiliser encore plus. Il n'avait pas besoin de cela. Cependant le Serpentard ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle devait être au courant. Il en était sûr mais alors pourquoi ne disait elle rien ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas trop.

D'ailleurs tout changeait dans ce château. Les Serpentard étaient amis avec les Griffondor. Lui, Préfet en Chef, qui bénéficiait d'un appartement rien que pour lui, passait toutes ses nuits depuis un mois avec ses compagnons de maison. Cela faisait donc plus d'un mois qu'il n'était pas réapparut dans son appartement pour dormir tout au moins. Ils se trouvèrent devant un tableau d'une femme très belle. Blonde, les yeux bleus, assis sur un rocher. A coté d'elle se tenait un homme brun assez grand , les yeux marrons. Tout deux conversaient passionnément. Draco les fixa un moment et il donna le mot de passe : Fleur de Minuit. Les deux personnages acquiescèrent en même temps. En fait c'était les deux premiers préfets en chef.

_Pourquoi est ce que ce mot de passe devait sonner si romanesque !_ Pensa Draco pour la énième fois.

« Parce que je crois que c'est elle qui a du trouver le mot de passe ! »

Draco sourit à la remarque de son camarade et le fit passer devant lui pour le faire entrer dans l'appartement. Il était très spacieux. Une grande cheminée occupait la grande majorité de la place d'un mur et en face se tenait un grand canapé avec deux fauteuils. Il y avait un petite armoire et une table avec 4 chaises. Dans un autre coin, on pouvait voir une petite cuisine. Trois tableaux étaient l'un à coté de l'autre en demi cercle. Harry connaissait bien l'appartement pour y être venu voir Hermione.

Dès que le tableau d'entrée fut fermé, il enlaça amoureusement son Griffondor. Ses bras encerclant son torse et sa tête nichée dans son cou. Il ne pouvait le lâcher. C'était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de ce contact. Il avait besoin de lui. Draco n'avait cessé de l'observer quand il était avec ses amis dans la Grande Salle, quand le professeur des potions prenait un malin plaisir à lui enlever des points. Quoiqu'au fur et à mesure il s'adoucissait. Cela devait être du à la présence du Professeur Lupin. Le Serpentard n'avait cessé d'observer ce jeune homme aux cheveux bien trop indisciplinés à son goût. Il l'admirait quand il le voyait sur un balai. Cela lui plaisait énormément leurs joutes verbales ou leurs bagarres. Il ne voyait pas le Survivant mais simplement le garçon qui le transformait de l'intérieur.

Mais depuis quelques temps il l'avait vu devenir sombre, changer. La colère, la haine et la tristesse animaient ce petit brun. Et il avait voulut plus d'une fois le tenir ainsi dans ses bras.

« N'y va pas demain ! »

Harry se détacha de l'étreinte du blond et avança vers la cheminée.

« Ne dis pas de choses stupides, tu sais très bien ce qu'il en est. »

« Oui je le sais et c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas que tu y ailles. »

« Je ne suis pas un lâche je ferais ce que j'ai à faire et puis c'est tout. »

« Il n'est pas question de lâcheté. Je veux simplement que tu vives et que tu reste auprès de moi . »

« Laisse moi rire, crois tu que l'orgueil n'est pas pire que la lâcheté ? Tu me demandes de tout abandonner. De laisser toutes ces personnes qui nous sont chères mourir simplement parce que tu as un orgueil démesurément grand ? » La colère de Harry pouvait se ressentir à travers toute la pièce. « Je te croyais différent mais tu ne penses qu'à toi ! » Puis il passa devant lui en direction de la sortie mais une main attrapa son bras au passage. Le Survivant se retrouva face au blond , collé tout contre lui.

« Oui je suis orgueilleux ! Je le sais très bien ! Mais je te demande juste pour cette nuit de me dire que tu n'ira pas là-bas, que tu resteras tout le temps avec moi ! »

Je ne veux pas te perdre mais laisse moi un dernier espoir pour cette nuit. Laisse moi croire que nous sommes un couple normal qui avons enfin décidé de nous dire ce que nous tentions de cacher depuis trop longtemps. Juste pour cette nuit oublions cette guerre. C'est en quelque sorte ce que veut notre très cher Dumbledore !

Harry écouta les paroles résonner dans sa tête. C'est ce dont il voulait aussi c'est pour cela qu'il avait laissé Draco l'approcher. Il avait envie d'être auprès de lui. Il passa sa main sur la joue pâle du jeune homme avant de se rapprocher un peu plus et de l'embrasser. Le préfet en Chef le serra un peu plus alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser. Ce dernier était rempli d'une intensité grandissante. Ils étaient collés l'un contre l'autre. Les mains du blond lui caressait le dos, les hanches, les fesses… Elles ne s'arrêtaient plus, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au brun. Tout en continuant à embrasser son amant, Draco l'emmena vers un tableau qui s'ouvrit simplement par le fait de sa présence. Ils entrèrent enlacés dans l'antre du Prince des Serpentard. Ce dernier le fit reculer jusqu'au grand lit à baldaquin.

Les mains de Harry n'étaient pas en reste non plus. Elles se perdaient dans la chevelure si parfaitement coiffée habituellement. Ils se séparèrent un instant le temps de reprendre leur souffle. Leurs regards étaient brûlants de désir. Les yeux si gris et froids de Draco prenaient une couleur bleu intense. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de les admirer tout en souriant. Il reprit possession des lèvres un peu rouge tout en baladant ses mains sur le corps fin mais dont il ne voulait se passer. Leurs robes gisaient depuis quelques minutes à l'entrée de la chambre. Harry descendit ses mains et les firent passés sous la tunique vert foncé de son amant. Au contact de la peau si douce et chaude du blond, il put sentir un frisson le parcourir ainsi que sur celui de son vis à vis.

Draco était submergé par le désir qui l'envahissait de plus en plus. Les mains de Harry sur sa peau lui fit comme une décharge électrique qui lui fit perdre tout contrôle. Il détacha ses lèvres du Griffondor et le poussa sur le lit. Le brun se glissa jusqu'au centre après avoir rapidement enlevés ses chaussures. Draco le rejoint quelques secondes plus tard, un regard de prédateur qui détaillait avec envie sa proie. Il se mit à califourchon sur le brun, prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa le plus sensuellement possible. Puis ses mains quittèrent le visage aux traits devenus si durs au fil des années pour descendre vers la chemise noire et déboutonner rapidement chaque bouton. Une fois fait, il quitta les lèvres légèrement gonflées pour parcourir le menton puis le cou, continuant sa descente vers le torse un peu plus blanc que le reste du corps qui avait une couleur plus halée.

Il laissait de petites traces brûlantes sur son passage qui submergeait le brun. Il fermait les yeux pour mieux apprécier ce contact. Le blond arriva au téton gauche qu'il mordilla légèrement avant de s'attaquer au droit. Un frisson intense parcouru le brun. Ce dernier passer ses mains sur la tunique qui était devenu des plus malvenue. Il ramena les lèvres du blond contre les siennes et par la même occasion lui enleva cette tunique qui alla s'échouer hors du lit. Puis il passa ses bras autour de son corps si pâle pour le serrer tout contre lui. Draco se laissa faire tandis qu'il dévorait amoureusement les lèvres du pêcher. Leur deux torses étaient collés l'un à l'autre, la douce chaleur des deux corps les enveloppant.

Le membre de Draco frotta sensuellement celui de Harry séparé par leurs pantalons. Le Serpentard laissa ses lèvres pour mordiller chaque petite partie du cou du brun tandis que ces mains descendaient en une douce et insupportable caresse vers leurs pantalons. Le survivant passa ses mains dans les cheveux du blond et se crispa en sentant la caresse insistante de son amant. Il descendit et empoigna directement les fesses parfaitement rebondies et commença quelques mouvements, ce qui eut pour réaction de faire bouger le bassin de Draco tout contre le sien. L'ivresse du désir le prenait de plus en plus alors qu'il se laissait dévorer intégralement par une petite tête blonde qui avait décidé de s'attaquer à son oreille pour descendre vers le torse, puis plus bas vers son nombril. Des gémissements se faisaient entendre depuis quelques minutes et la température de la pièce avait considérablement augmenté.

Les mains de Harry se perdirent une nouvelle fois dans les cheveux blonds et sans vraiment comprendre comment , se retrouva en tenu d'Adam tout contre son amant qui se frottait tout contre lui. Le brun ramena Malfoy plus haut pour l'embrasser. Il en profita pour défaire la boucle de ceinture du pantalon de son amant et le baisser de ce qu'il put avant de reposer ses mains sur ses fesses. Draco se débarrassa de ses encombrants vêtements et se colla tout contre ce corps qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps. Ils se mouvaient l'un par rapport à l'autre, leurs membres devenant de plus en plus durs et leurs gémissements de plus en plus forts. Tout en refaisant le chemin qui mènerait plus bas que le nombril de Harry, le Prince des Serpentards fit glisser une de ses mains à l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour remonter jusqu'à effleurer légèrement l'érection de plus en plus présente.

Harry ne pouvait contenir les frissons et gémissements qui prenaient possession de lui. Une fine couche de sueur recouvrait son corps. Un cri de surprise sorti de sa bouche tandis que son blond venait de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Il sentait sa langue mutine le parcourir de haut en bas dans une danse des plus sensuelle et érotique.

« Ah… Draco… C'est… Hum… Ah… »

Le pauvre Harry n'arrivait plus à prononcer la moindre parole car les doigts de son amant venaient de se présenter devant sa bouche. Il les prit et commença à les lécher en se calquant sur les mouvement de langue de son amant. Ses hanches se mouvaient de plus en plus alors qu'un sourire de prédateur ornait le visage de Draco. Voir l'expression sur le visage d'Harry n'était qu'un appel à la luxure. Ses doigts quittèrent la bouche de son amant pour descendre beaucoup plus bas et atteindre les fesses musclés. Il titilla l'entrée de cette intimité d'un doigt avant d'y rentrer entièrement. Il put sentir son Griffondor se crisper à cette intrusion ce qui le fit redoubler dans ses attentions sur son membre. Peu de temps après il le sentit se détendre et il put commencer quelques mouvements de va et vient s'en suivit l'insertion d'un deuxième puis troisième doigt. Cette entrée fut le signal pour Harry.

« Je vais… AAAAHHH… »

Il venait de se libérer dans la bouche de Draco qui avala le liquide légèrement amer. Puis il remonta vers ses lèvres pour lui faire partager cette semence tandis qu'il continuait ses mouvements pour détendre l'intimité de son amant. L'érection de Harry était rapidement revenu, due au frottement du corps du blond contre lui.

« Je te veux Harry »

« Alors prends moi je t'en pris… »

Sur ces mots plus que révélateurs, il enleva ses doigts, laissant ainsi échapper un gémissement de frustration du brun. Il plaça son membre face à l'entrée et y entra d'un coup arrachant un cri de douleur à son amant. Mais il ne fit aucun mouvement, il voulait l'habituer à sa présence. Il attendait quand les hanches du Survivant se mirent en mouvement lui indiquant ainsi qu'il pouvait continuer, ce qu'il fit.

Les mains du Griffondor s'accrochèrent aux draps, alors que son visage prenait une couleur un peu plus rosée et que son corps se laissait envahir par le plaisir de plus en plus intense. Ses yeux étaient fermés et sa tête était en arrière alors que ses hanches se mouvaient aux même rythme que les coup de reins de plus en plus forts de Draco. Ce dernier appliqua le même rythme sur le membre de son amant. Son regard croisa finalement les deux émeraudes d'une couleur particulièrement intense.

« Tu es si magnifique Harry ! Je t'aime tellement ! » des larmes coulèrent en même temps qu'il prononçait ces mots. C'est en voyant se visage que Harry se libéra criant son nom emmenant au pays de l'extase Draco qui le suivit juste après en criant lui aussi son nom. Il s' écroula sur le corps musclé et entaché de multiples cicatrices. Le brun le serra tout contre lui alors qu'il sentait les larmes couler dans son cou. Il prit son visage pour qu'il le regarde.

« Je t'aime aussi Dray, ne l'oublies jamais. S'il te plait ne l'oublies jamais. » des larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues rosies de plaisir intense. Draco pleura un peu plus tout en embrassant ces lèvres qui avaient désormais le goût salés des larmes.

« Je ne l'oublierais jamais je te le promet mais je veux te demander quelque chose d'important. » Harry le regarda avec une lueur d'interrogation. « Je veux te sentir en moi, s'il te plait fais le pour moi ! » Après quelques secondes de profond silence où seul leurs respirations se calmant peu à peu se firent entendre, Harry dans un mouvement de hanche échangea leurs positions et donna un baiser passionné à son amour. C'était leur nuit à eux.

Le Griffondor embrassa chaque partie du corps qui s'offrait à lui. Il ressentait chaque frisson de son amant. Cela l'excita encore plus. Il descendit un peu plus et donna de multiples coups de langue sur le membre qui s'était de nouveau réveiller. Il se redressa, plongeant son regard dans le bleu intense qu'il avait devant lui. Il porta ses propres doigts à sa bouche et commença à les lécher de la manière la plus érotique qui soit. Draco ne put que laisser échapper les multiples gémissements à la vue de se spectacle. Puis Harry se pencha pour le prendre en bouche tandis quand même temps un doigt s'insinuait dans le corps du blond.

C'était tout nouveau pour Draco et il ne put réprimer une grimace. Harry le savait et le laissa s'habituer avant de commencer quelques mouvements de va et vient tandis qu'il s'attaquait avec une lenteur insupportable pour le Serpentard au membre qui se gonflait de plus en plus. Le brun introduisit le deuxième puis le troisième doigt en ayant accéléré ses mouvements de langue. Il toucha la prostate du blond qui laissa échapper un long gémissement. Après plusieurs contact avec ce point sensible il se libéra dans la bouche de son amant. Puis il vint se positionner en face de son intimité et y entra tout doucement. Leur deux visages étaient maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Harry voyait la douleur de son amant et s'arrêta.

« Ne t'arrêtes pas, je t'en prie » murmura le Serpentard.

Peu à peu la souffrance que ressentait Draco se changea en un sentiment de pur plaisir qui lui fit oublier la douleur de l'intrusion. De plus il n'avait pas peur car c'était l'homme qu'il aimait qui le prenait. Il sentit les mains de Harry le soulever et le tirer tout contre lui. Le Préfet en Chef passa ses bras autour du coup de son amant très fortement.

« Harry … c'est si... Ahh..."

" Dray soit à moi…Ah… »

Les mains de Harry faisaient bouger les hanches de son ange blond dans le même rythme que ces coups de reins. Il aimait les sensations qui l'envahissaient. Il voulait donner à son amant tout l'amour, tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il le rabattit sur le lit, l'embrassa passionnément, des larmes coulèrent et il accéléra ses mouvements touchant ainsi la prostate et les envoyant dans un monde qu'eux seuls seraient en mesure de connaître. Haletants, ils se retrouvèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, trempés de sueur, rougis de plaisir, le regard perdu dans celui de l'autre. Le brun dégagea quelques mèches humides collées sur le front pâle de son amant pour y déposer un baiser.

« Tu es magnifique ! »

« Toi aussi ! Jamais je n'oublierais cette nuit ! »

« Moi aussi… Merci ! »

« Il aura fallut cette nuit pour que nous passions le cap et nous comprenions enfin ! » Des larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur son visage pâle et Harry s'empressa de les essuyer.

« Je t'en pris mon amour, ne pleure pas, pas maintenant, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de toi. Cette nuit n'est pas la fin mais le commencement de quelque chose de nouveau. Alors vis simplement du bonheur que nous venons de partager. Juste de ça ! »

Draco le regarda intensément. Quelque chose en lui semblait l'envahir, un sentiment nouveau qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour la dernière fois de ce temps.

HPDMHPDM

Un homme blond, vêtu d'une chemise vert sombre en soie et d'un pantalon noir parcourait un immense parc. Le soleil descendait peu à peu derrière les collines qui l'entourait. Il avançait tranquillement sachant pertinemment où aller. Il se retrouve devant un grande stèle de marbre entourée et protégée par de nombreux arbres. Un lion était dessinait sur le marbre blanc. Les yeux gris aciers semblaient perdu dans le vague.

« Cela fait 6 ans aujourd'hui que tu n'es plus là. Et je suis toujours autant en colère envers toi le Survivant. » un petit sourire se fit sur ses lèvres mais son regard s'assombrit et il se laissa choir à même le sol.

« Je savais pourtant ce que tu voulais faire, je mourrais d'envie de te retenir mais je savais que rien ne pouvait te retenir même pas moi. J'ai crut pendant plusieurs jours que tu m'avait simplement manipulé et que rien de ce que tu m'avais dit n'avait été réel mais je me suis trompé. Je l'ai compris rapidement et je crois que si tu n'était… enfin je crois que je t'aurais volontiers tué pour cela. Mais je t'en remercie. Mon côté vélane supporte mieux ta disparition mais cela ne fut pas facile au début. » Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Cependant je comprends très bien ton choix. Mon amour pour toi n'aurait pas été suffisant pour te soutenir. Tout le monde te nomme le Garçon-Qui-A-Vaincu. Tu ne peux profiter de cette gloire mais si tu étais resté cela t'aurais détruit plutôt qu'autre chose. Au fait, tu n'avais pas si bien cacher ton plan que cela à tes amis. Hermione et Ron l'avaient parfaitement comprit et ils avaient accepté ton choix. C'est vrai que mourir en même temps que le Lord Noir n'était pas chose aisée et beaucoup de tes supporters l'on mal vécu. Mais les personnes qui tenaient réellement à toi l'on supportée. Les Weasley, ta famille, tes amis et professeurs, tous comprirent ton geste. »

Draco enleva une feuille qui s'était posé sur la stèle. Il passa doucement ses doigts sur la stèle et effleura le nom de son amant.

« Heureusement qu'ils m'ont aidés car sans eux je t'aurais rejoint depuis longtemps. Mais tu me manques tellement. J'ai envie de sentir tes mains parcourant mon corps, tes lèvres m'embrasser, tes yeux m'obnubiler. » Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux gris. « Tu me manques tellement. Et pourtant je me dois de vivre pour elle… »

« Il ne faut pas pleurer où sinon Papa sera triste. » Draco avait sursauté en sentant de petits bras l'encercler. Il se retourna et prit la petite fille dans ses bras. C'était une petit fille avec de longs cheveux blonds, lisse et fins. Sa peau n'était pas aussi blanche que Draco. Mais ce qui faisait de la petite fille qu'elle ressemble à une autre personne connue était ses yeux d'un vert intense. Pas de doute la petite Linaël ressemblait à ses deux pères.

« Je sais ma puce mais ton papa me manque énormément. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, papa est tout le temps avec nous et il nous aime énormément. » Elle enlaça tendrement son père. Draco avait été surprit au début des dires de sa fille. Il avait été très malheureux de la disparition de l'homme qu'il aimait et en plus il avait découvert qu'il était enceinte de lui. Cependant il ne pouvait laisser garder sa détresse en lui. Hermione avait aidé du mieux qu'elle pouvait le jeune homme pendant sa grossesse qu'il passa éloigné de tous. Mais son bonheur fut entier quand il découvrit sa petite merveille comme il aimait l'appeler . Elle apprit rapidement à parler mais pas seulement , elle possédait une grande force magique. Et un soir elle lui avoua qu'elle voyait et communiquait avec son papa. Draco ne voulut la croire mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence que c'était réel.

« Je le sais ma petite merveille. Et je vous aime tout les deux également. » La petite fille fit un large sourire et un gros bisou sur la joue de son père.

« Je suis venu te chercher car la cérémonie va bientôt commencer. »

« D'accord , je vous rejoints tout de suite. »

« Ne traîne pas ou Tante Mione va vouloir utiliser quelques sorts sur toi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris la leçon la dernière fois. » Il lui fit un sourire et il la regarda partir en direction de l'immense maison qu'il habitait avec sa fille. Il se leva et se plaça devant la pierre.

« Tu as vu notre petit ange grandit de plus en plus et te ressemble également de plus en plus. Elle développe un certain engouement pour faire des bêtises. Mais elle est adorable. » Il embrassa deux de ses doigts et les déposa sur la pierre en disant quelques mots tout bas puis se détourna et parti rejoindre tout le petit monde qui était rassemblé pour le baptême du dernier enfant de Ron et Hermione et du mariage de Pansy et Blaise.

Beaucoup de personnes avaient disparues durant la dernière bataille. Mais les personnes qui étaient chères à Harry survécurent, même s'ils avaient été blessés, ils étaient vivants et tous savaient qu'il fallait remercier leur ami. Il avait tout fait pour les protéger. Il s'était vite mis à affronter Voldemort. La bataille dura quelques temps avant que tout ne s'arrête. Que les Mangemorts s'enfuient , que les gens pleurent les êtres chers et qu'ils pleurent leur sauveur.

Draco savait aussi au fond de lui que c'est ce qu'avait voulut Harry. Et même s'il lui manquait terriblement, il savait qu'il était toujours près de lui, sans jamais le quitter et cela lui permettait de garder espoir en la vie.

Alors que la silhouette de Draco Malfoy s'éloignait vers la demeure, une silhouette se dessina près de la pierre tombale. Elle était assez grande, les cheveux ébouriffés. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors que ses yeux émeraudes suivait le chemin du blond.

« Tu me manques aussi Draco et sache que je t'aimerai toujours ! » Puis il disparut comme il était venu. Sur le chemin l'ex-Serpentard se retourna en direction du petit sanctuaire et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il fut tirer de ses pensées par une vois qui le fit sursauter.

« Draco Malfoy-Potter ramène tes fesses immédiatement où je te fais subir un impardonnable pour te le faire comprendre. »

Draco lui fit un sourire charmeur qui ne marcha évidemment pas sur Hermione Weasley et activa le pas pour rentrer dans la maison. Tout le monde l'attendait. Les futurs mariés étaient près, le bébé aussi . Il passa devant Severus et Rémus qui se tenaient la main. Severus avait changé de comportement face à son loup-garou de mari mais aussi de physique. Cela lui alla terriblement bien. (Ndl : LOL)

Beaucoup de monde était rassemblé. Bien sur tous savaient qu'il manquait quelqu'un d'important. Mais il n'était pas si absent que cela. Car tous l'avaient au fond de leur cœur, autant les professeurs que les ex-Griffondor ou ex- Serpentard. Ils formaient tous une grande famille. Milli et Neuville se tenait amoureusement l'un à l'autre, Ginny et Calvin , Goyle et Crabbe… tous étaient là. Un grand tableau était installé sur un pan de mur. C'était le portrait du plus célèbre et du plus aimé des Griffondor.

Les cérémonies se déroulèrent très bien. Puis vint le moment de porter un toast. Mais là ce ne fut pas un grand discours qui se fit mais simplement quelques mots : « A ce garçon qui fut notre dernier espoir, et que nous aimons tous le plus profondément possible. A Harry ! »

* * *

_-Et voilà c'est terminé !_

_J'avais envie de faire une fic triste. Bon les couples sont super connus mais ce sont mes préférés et oui._

_A beaucoup aussi je pense. _

_J'espère que cette fic vous à bien plu et que nous n'avez pas trop pleuré. Rien qu'en pensant à la fic les larmes me montaient. Mais j'ai su résister lorsque j'écrivais ou je n'aurais plus rien vu !_

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_

_Bisoux à tous et à très bientôt_

_Telika_

_-Personnellement, j'ai d'abord bavé sur le lemon puis j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine. J'espère que, comme moi, vous avez aimé cette fic magnifique ! Prenez un mouchoir, tenez ! _

_Laissez une review ! (Comment ça on vous force la main ? Mais non mais pas du tout ! . )_

_Bisous à tous !_

_Laku-san_

_Re-Telika : Si tu forces la main aux gens comment savoir si vraiment ils ont aimés ? HEIN ? Désolé elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête et de plus elle se prend pour Draco Malfoy TT Oups ! Laku chérie lâche cette hache. Y aurait –il quelqu'un dans l'assistance pour m'aider ? NON ? Merci c'est sympa TT _

_Bon cette fois je vois laisse ! Kisu_


End file.
